


Through the Fiery Flames of Passion!

by Verysmolnerd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd
Summary: Y/n finds out that Augustine sycamore, their boss and crush is the new head of team flare
Relationships: Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Through the Fiery Flames of Passion!

“Hitmonchan use bullet punch!” You commanded 

Hitmonchan charged forward and began to attack one of the many flare grunt’s Pokémon 

“Delphox! Mystical fire!” Serena yelled 

You and sycamore’s pupils decided to siege the flare base in Geosenge 

Everyone wore hoods and face disguises, so nobody would recognize you and black mail or send kidnappers

Even though Lysandre’s plan died as well him, it seems another strong leader took heed 

‘Who could it be?’ You often thought this, the person in command has been moving and attacking quickly 

It also seems that more and more grunts were put to use, you didn’t remember battles against them in this many numbers and being this difficult 

After Hitmonchan beat a horde of grunts into submission, more came! It was endless 

“Calem scout ahead! There must be a healing station for the grunts, they just keep coming with strong Pokémon!” You barked 

Calem nodded and his grenija dashed forwards, him following soon after 

From deep within the hall you see a bright and powerful glow

“Mega evolution” you seethed 

To you, sycamore’s research is a defiance against the forces of nature, it could end the natural balance 

You also swore to never use mega evolution

Then a mega garchomp emerged through the shadows along with a couple grunts holding Calem and greninja hostage 

“My,my what are these ruffians doing here?” A familiar voice spoke 

The garchomp responded with a series of grunts and growls 

“That’s a good suggestion garchomp, use dragon claw” 

“Dodge and use ice punch” you spoke lowly

Hitmonchan hopped around the dragon and nailed ice punch right on the fin, knocking it off balance 

The familiar voice then yelled at the grunts,” I can’t see anything! Get those lights on!”

“Hitmonchan now’s our chance!” 

Hitmonchan then started to land multiple ice punches on the garchomp, causing it to let out a cry and faint

The light from the detransformation gave you enough to see who’s familiar voice belonged to 

You held in a breath, no it can’t be

“Hitmonchan, free them” you murmured to you partner 

Hitmonchan nodded and swept the grunts off their feet,grabbed the two, and dashed outside 

You began to run down the dark hall to the exit following Serena, Terino, Shauna, and Trevor 

“Non! After them!” 

Then a series of footfalls thudded on the ground 

You were almost there! The light to the outside was in reach!

You exited the base and was met with Serena aboard her noivern

She reached out her hand for you to take 

You hastily returned your partner and climbed on noivern’s back 

Noivern took to the sky, as you got higher in the air you looked down 

You saw sycamore bark orders at all the grunts that made it outside 

You searched the sky, worried that your friends didn’t make it out 

Neverless you worry’s were calmed down When you saw Calem on his alteria, Shauna and Trevor on his Aerodactyl, and Tierno on his talonflame

Everyone landed outside your apartment complex in lumiose 

You went into the complex and let them all in

You hid the disguises where you knew nobody would find them

You sat down on your couch and the rest of your friends pulled up a seat near you 

“What are you going to do y/n? You work alongside professor sycamore!” Serena looked worried 

You sighed “all I can hope for is that he doesn’t suspect a thing, I don’t recommend sending put your partners when you’re there. it might jog his memory”

You continued, “All of you scheduled an appointment to get your Pokédex’s evaluated too, just don’t act on edge when your near him”

They all nodded and left soon after, they had lives to attend to, they’re not kids anymore 

You quickly got your nightwear on and went to bed

You fell asleep, worried about what the future holds 

~~~

You were abruptly awakened from the horrid noise from your alarm clock 

You groaned and turned it off and began to get ready for the day while making a small plan on how sycamore won’t suspect you for knowing that he’s a team flare admin 

First of all, Hitmonchan can’t be seen with you in public or near sycamore at all  
Don’t mention your wearabouts from last night  
Finally, if you do plan on heading to a flare base, do it alone and at night

You put on your coat and made your way to the lab 

You walked down the cold and empty streets of lumiose it honestly made you feel like your in a horror movie 

Eventually you made you way to the lab

“Good morning y/n! How are you?” The warm gentleness that sycamore gave off was frightening 

Mostly because you figured out he was admin, and you were lucky he couldn’t see you or Hitmonchan 

Then garchomp stomped in, its face lit up upon seeing you enter 

It kind of surprised you that garchomp was still happy after your partner beat the living tar out of the poor thing 

“Hi gabby!” You began to pet the garchomp, who purred to your gentle touch

You then began to scratch garchomp’s itchy spots, which was right next to it’s fin 

Garchomp vibrated loudly, and you were practically keeping it from falling 

“It seems gabby is starting to like you over me now” sycamore beamed

“Who knows, I might take gabby in professor” you smirked, going along with his joke 

“Non, you don’t need to have any formalities y/n, we’ve known each other long enough, you can call me Augustine” sycamore gently placed a hand on your back

You then made direct eye contact with him. he looked away very quickly 

“I was also thinking if we can have lunch together, we can walk to Lysandre café” Augustine suggested 

How cliché, a flare admin going to one of Lysandre’s establishments,but it shocks you how close you actually are to Augustine

Maybe you now noticed it because you didn’t want to blow your cover?

“Sounds nice, I’ll look forward to it” you smiled 

Today is an easy day to you, just feeding the Pokémon then doing heath checks, then you had to evaluate your friend’s pokedexes’

Health checks are weekly, but feeding is actually a daily thing 

You then began to head for the greenhouse

Augustine then ran up next to you and almost dropped all his papers 

You wonder, he’s only acted like this when only you were in the lab

Could he have feelings for you?

You hoped not, but at the same time you wanted him to 

He acts like yesterday evening didn’t happen 

You quickly brushed off the thought and began to feed the Pokémon 

You were so deep in focus that you almost didn’t feel Augustine’s hand placed on your shoulder

“Are you ready to go y/n?” He softly spoke 

You finished feeding the zigzagoon and stood up 

“Yes” 

Augustine then guided you out of the lab, after you had gotten your coat of course

The both of you walked down one of the many streets to get there and there wasn’t that much talking between yourself and Augustine 

“Ah, we arrive” Augustine sighed 

He opened the door and held it open for you

If he truly likes you; you need to test a few things 

“Such a gentleman” you cupped his cheek while walking in

You glanced behind you and witnessed Augustine’s face turn beat red

So he does like you, it’s only going to hurt more if he finds out 

“Augustine! Great to see you again!” The waiter smiled as he grabbed menus

“Great to see you too Mel!” Augustine beamed 

The waiter and Augustine began to talk to each other about this and that. Which made your memory jog

You remembered an investigation done on Lysandre café, that it was mainly done for ambushes 

The investigation had only gotten in the weekly paper,but nothing was said afterwards

The article stated that the team flare grunts would wear wigs and act as the staff, some would even act as customers 

You remember showing the column to Augustine, because you were worried that he too would get in trouble with team flare 

He had just waved it off saying,’the press are just looking for a good rumor’

Why didn’t you see this earlier?! He was revealing that he had some plan with team flare and it went right under your nose!

You needed to see Alexa after today, she was the one who wrote the article after all 

Then the waiter had snapped you out of your thoughts

“I’ll show you to our special spot today”  
The waiter began to walk off to where the entrance to the team flare base used to be 

You were a bit nervous, it was like you were staring death in the mirror 

Alas, your nerves were calmed when the door lead to a private dining area. It looked better furnished than the regular cafe 

The waiter sat you and Augustine down on practically thrones 

“Can I start you two off with something to drink?” The waiter pulled out a pen and paper 

“Oui we’ll have my special” Augustine spoke to the waiter 

The waiter nodded and walked into the kitchen nearby 

Augustine gave you a warm smile and held your hand on the table

“I never brought this question up, but do you have a partner y/n?” 

You see where this is going, you never revealed your team to anyone except your friends. Even then, it’s still a kept secret 

“I do actually, a frosslass, she doesn’t like being seen unless it’s just me or a quick battle” you gave your most believable fake smile 

He nodded,” I see.”

You then felt shivers down your spine,this began to put you on edge.

The waiter returned with what smelled like cacao. As he placed them on the table ,you felt that it was a bunch of red flags 

The room was starting to get hot to you, you were going to pass out if you didn’t get out of there 

You signaled the waiter“Sir, may you show me where the restrooms are?” 

“Of course, this way” the waiter walked out of the room, you hesitantly followed 

He led you to where they are, you felt relief being out of that room

You used the restrooms and splashed your face with water, you needed to be alone with your thoughts 

You don’t know what Augustine has planned, but if you stay something bad might happen. If you leave, he will find out that you know too much and send his grunts to find you 

This is starting to make you nervous, you’re at a crossroads and it’s hard to determine which path will be better

You needed to leave abruptly, tomorrow. Only your friends can know and it had to be private too, you know the software installed on everyone’s Pokédex and holocaster. 

Taking a few deep breaths, you went back to your throne of a chair 

“You’re back, make sure you drink before your drink cools any more” Augustine smiled 

You’ll stay for a bit, but you need a distraction to get you back to the lab

It’s only lunch after all

The lunch date went on with Augustine doing most of the talking, while you drank a majority of the coffee

When you finished drinking it, you felt uneasy again. 

It didn’t take long for Augustine to notice that either 

“Is something wrong y/n?” He got out of his “throne” and walked over to you 

“I’m fine, I just need some fresh air that’s all” you gave him a weak smile 

that didn’t convince him 

Your vision started to blur, was the coffee drugged!? 

“Y/n, how about I take you home. Your face is pale” Augustine began to help you out of the “throne”

He began to lead you out the café and you got about two feet outside before you passed out  
~~~  
You woke up to a soft red light and the sound of a piano playing off into the distance 

Where the hell were you!?

You went to get up,but something was restricting you from doing so 

You glanced downwards to see that you were strapped down to a black lab table

You looked around the room, blood red accent with a black trim was a common theme along... well everything in the room 

You could also see your bag from across the room 

Your memory from what you feel was yesterday came back to you

The coffee was spiked and the “date” was just to capture you 

Great... just great 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when the door to your left opened up

In came Augustine,”oh you’re awake!” 

He was wearing a red dress shirt and a black lab coat

You have to play dumb,”Augustine! Where am I?” 

He sat down on a stool near the lab table,” in a safe place mon amour” 

“W-why am I strapped to a table, then!?” You began to squirm 

Augustine let out a awe and cupped your cheek, he seemed to be buying it

“I’ll let you go soon mon cher, but you have to promise me not to run away” he stood up and neared the straps 

He slowly began to undo the straps while making a couple glances at you 

You just stared blankly back at him 

He undid the last strap and you slowly sat up 

Augustine sat on the other end of the table and looked down at you 

He leaned over and pinned you,”mmmm so cute mon amour” 

He began to kiss your cheek and slowly began to get to your lips 

His hands neared your shirt and slid under it, tracing your body with his hands 

You didn’t like where this is going and you mostly likely wouldn’t like the outcome either 

Then the faint sound of alarms blaring could be heard 

Then the door bursted open, in came your friends all masked up

“Go absol! Get them free from that creep!” Calem yelled

Augustine hastily threw a pokeball from his belt,”garchomp remove them for me dear~” 

You could see garchomp standing in front of the table you were laid on. From what you can see,this almost didn’t feel like the same garchomp you would pamper everyday 

Augustine then got off you and began to give garchomp commands 

You were so caught up in watching the battle that you flinched when Serena grabbed your arm and ran out of the room

You turned to get one last look at Augustine, the face he gave you was heartbroken.

He loved you that much didn’t he.....

Serena got you outside of the base, she got you to your apartment complex and got you inside 

Before you could say anything she whispered,”we’ll all talk later I have to help everyone else” Then she ran off

You sighed as you walked to your apartment and let yourself in 

You felt your bag weigh down your back, Serena must’ve put it on you before she left you 

Your worries began to wither away as you began to make a small meal for your friends 

While you were cooking, you checked your calendar. You were stuck in that base for a day! 

You really felt the thankfulness from your friends, they care about you. Before everyone found out about Augustine being with flare; they supported you to date him! 

You began to set out the dishes and finish prep for the meal 

You had just finish putting out silverware when there was a knock at the door 

You opened it and was relived it was your friends 

“Come in” you softly spoke 

They handed you the disguises and you hid them again

You then gestured to the dining table,”thought you guys might be hungry”

They thanked you, sat down, and began to eat 

“What happened when I was out?” You asked 

Shauna swallowed some of your pasta; then spoke, “We all went to the lab to get our dex’s checked, but you weren’t there”

“The prof said you called in sick, We knew you’d never do that ‘cause you ruinin’ your perfect attendance is practically a sin” Terino continued

“We were also with you last night, so we had our suspicions” Calem added 

“I checked on the lab security cams that you went to work,but you left with the professor and didn’t come back” Trevor pulled up the footage on his tablet and showed it to you

You watched the recordings, it is just how you remembered it

“Trevor then tracked your Pokédex in hopes to find where you were, soon enough you were in the basement levels of the old team flare base” Serena vouched for Trevor while he was eating 

“It’s strange, when we were last in there it was a lot well furnished than it was from when we raided the place in the first time” Shauna pondered 

“The grunts were really tough too” Calem added 

“I think I should leave kalos” you spoke out of the blue 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you... that got their attention 

“What do you mean y/n?” Trevor asked

You continued “He’s after me, I know he is, it won’t be long until he-“ 

A series of loud poundings shake the front door

“OPEN UP ITS TEAM FLARE WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!!!!!!!” 

Everyone flinched and went to grab the disguises

“There’s no point! They know who we are!” You stopped them 

“We’ll be captured if we fight back! We need to escape!” Shauna squeaked 

Everyone nodded and sent out their flying Pokémon 

You grabbed your bag, but threw your Pokédex at the flare grunts that had just bursted through the door

You then got on Serena’s noivern and She commanded noivern to fly. You looked behind and saw all your friends began to take to the skies 

You also saw Augustine walk in your apartment and began to bark orders at the grunts 

You then made direct eye contact with him. He looked upset, that pinched your heart 

“Serena, take us to anistar!” You yelled 

She turned her head and gave you a swift nod before directing her noivern 

Everyone else followed, and the rest of the flight was really spent calming down your nerves 

You were calm , well until you started to wonder how Augustine tracked everyone down. That was a reason why you threw your Pokédex at the grunts 

Did everyone else still have their own too?

You needed to talk to all of them, but they have to trash the Pokédex’s first 

The newer Pokédex comes with the holo caster attachment, making communication with anybody easy since day one, you could also find and track friends in case they get lost somewhere. There’s also a privacy function that hides your location

But the many downsides of that being, Pokédexs’ can record audio and video calls, the Pokédex has also been known to be easily hacked, meaning if you have privacy mode on; there’s still someone that can track you still

Serena and the rest of the group landed in front of the sun dial 

“We need to trash our Pokédex’s” you spoke lowly 

Without hesitation everyone grabbed their Pokédex and threw it over the guard rail 

“Now that settled, why do you want to leave y/n?” Trevor spoke up 

You sighed,”as an example earlier, they’ll just hunt us down. They are only after me, they won’t touch you guys” 

“Where do you plan on goin’, we won’t have anyway to talk to ya’. “ Terino frowned 

“I’ll give you this..... in a strange country where giant Pokémon roam, I’ll hide myself among a city with ice and snow” you spoke 

Trevor already began to think at your riddle, then he nodded 

“We’ll find you y/n, but when are you leaving?” Calem murmured 

“Soon, I’m buying my ticket here.” You began to walk towards one of the stations 

They snapped out of their light stupor and trotted after you

You entered the station and walked up to the front desk

“Hello! How can I help you this afternoon?” The receptionist smiled at you 

You pulled out your postcard from your bag,”I would like a ticket for here, the soonest time please” 

The receptionist nodded and handed you the ticket, you gave her the cost and met up with the group 

“The ticket, says the day after tomorrow” you spoke

“We’ll spend your last days keeping you safe” Calem puffed out his chest

“Now let’s get a hotel room, I’m tired” you smiled 

After several minutes of trying to find a hotel that wasn’t fully booked, you sighed in defeat as everyone shared a room in the Pokémon center 

Shauna and Serena shared a bed, Tierno slept in a chair, Calem and Trevor shared the pullout bed, and you slept by yourself

You couldn’t fall asleep, but it wasn’t for the fact Tierno was snoring,but you stayed awake because of how crazy today’s events have been

You got kidnapped by your crush for arceus sake!

If you were ever going to sleep you need to take a walk, just around the block you don’t want to be seen by anyone, you now are starting to get paranoid in public 

You got your coat on and took your bag with you, if you have a run in with any thugs or flare grunts, you’ll make them start running

Before you left the room, you put on boots and pulled your coat’s hood over your head 

You began to walk the block and stop to view the sundial, it was really pretty at night during this time of year 

“It’s beautiful, no?” A smooth voice whispered in your ear

You flinched, you know damn well who it is 

How the hell did he find you here!?

“I must say, you are quite slippery mon amour, I thought I had you in my grasp” Augustine began to rub your shoulders 

You pull away both out of spite and shock,”how did you find me here!?” 

He sighed and put his hand on his hip,”you tossed your Pokédex, but your friends didn’t until you arrived here”

“Leave them out of this” you seethed

“I am, and since your alone I can just take you now~” Augustine pulled out a syringe and gives you a wicked smile 

If your body wasn’t screaming you to run earlier it is now 

You began to step back, into the light from the lamppost gave off

You could also see he was in his full flare uniform, you could get him caught and put into custody

Wait it’s 3am, and there’s no witness!

You bolt, running down the streets back to the pokecenter. 

You could hear Augustine running after you too, he seems to be on your heels 

The closer you got to the Pokémon center the more he slowed down, because nurse joy and the security cams could get him caught 

You enter the Pokémon center out of breath and afraid, he knows where you are and it’s only a matter of time until he hunts you down completely 

You trot back to your room and slip back into bed unnoticed, the adrenaline caused you to fall asleep

~~~  
“Yo, y/n wake up” teirno nudged you awake 

You groan as you sat up,”morning” 

“Look at this” teirno gestured to the tv across the room

“Professor sycamore is currently in anistar city to study the mega capabilities the sun dial contains” the reporter on the tv announced 

“Oh,no he’s after us” Shauna covered her gaping mouth 

“By my guess, we didn’t throw our Pokédex’s at the right time, because we were here when we threw them out” Calem theorized 

“It’s a good thing I don’t plan on being here for the majority of today, I need to speak with Alexa” you got out of bed and began to dig through your bag for clothes 

“What for?” Serena flopped on your bed

“There was an investigation done on Lysandre café, it was about how it was originally set up for home base and ambushes” you also grabbed the newspaper that had the article, it was the only one you kept 

“But it was only one issue, Alexa must’ve had months worth of information she didn’t get to publish” Calem picked up the article and began to read it

“How are you going to get there y/n?” Trevor asked, he looked concerned 

“By foot, flying on a Pokémon will attract too much attention” you then walked into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes to get dressed

You wore a black hoodie with matching jeans

“I’m off, but I want you guys to stay here”

“Why is that y/n?” Serena asked 

“Because I took a small walk last night and Augustine was there, he chased me in a attempt to capture me, he saw me run in this Pokémon center.” 

“I see, but what was preventing him for perusing you in here”Serena began to fold her arms 

You continued,“He was in his full flare uniform, nurse joy was at the counter and there’s security cameras after all” 

“Hmm, well stay safe y/n, it would be bad news if you got caught” Calem gave you a quick hug and the rest waved 

You returned the wave and left the Pokémon center 

You began to walk the streets and waited for a small group to exit the city with, even the way you are dressed now doesn’t mean you’ll be entirely safe if you travel alone 

To your luck, what looks to be a bunch of high-school seniors from Unova headed for the exit gate, you easedropped on them and figured out they were heading to cyllage city, lucky you.

You blended in to the small group and followed them to the gate

The big problem is that Augustine is working at the sundial, which is near the gate

He must’ve done this intentionally to see if you were going to escape under his nose 

The group you hid in began to get closer to the gate, you glanced to the sundial to see if Augustine actually is studying it 

His van was there, which made you really nervous: he could come out, take a look at the scenery, and catch you trying to get away

You got closer to the exit, the feeling of freedom erupted from your chest

That was until one of the seniors spoke to the rest of the group,”hey let’s take a picture with the sundial!” 

They then got to a spot by the sundial and handed you their camera

You looked from your perifrial vision and saw Augustine’s other assistants get out of the van 

You took a couple pictures and went back to hiding amongst the group

They then got to the exit and right before you left the gate; you heard Augustine step out and began to instruct the assistants 

Once you got out the gate you parted ways with the group of seniors and ran all the way to lumiose 

Once you got in the main streets you began to navigate the building where Alexa is stationed at 

It didn’t take that long either, you quickly went in the building and was greeted by her 

“Hey, long time no see!” Alexa smiled 

You returned the smile,”nice to see you too!”

“Anything you’re after y/n?” 

“I need any information done on Lysandre café” you whispered, which caused her eyes to widen 

“This way” she murmured while going into the file room only she could access 

“I have my own personal copy, but you can have this one, don’t let anyone see this” alexa handed you the folder 

You gave her a swift nod before putting it in your bag 

“Anyway why did you want it in the first place?” Alexa asked 

“I was captured by sycamore, he’s an admin” you whispered in her ear

“ I knew it” she seethed 

You nodded,”I’ll be gone after today” 

You then recited your riddle to her, you only tell really important things to people you know you can trust

Augustine used to be,but it’s obvious why he isn’t 

You waved to Alexa and went into one of the alleyways, you need to get back to the Pokémon center. If it was ambushed, then your friends need backup.

“Corvonite, take me to anistar.” You tossed out a pokeball 

Corvonite nodded and waited for you to climb on its back 

“Stay away from the sundial” you got on Corvonite and it took off

Most of your day was spent getting to lumiose on foot, so the sun was beginning to set making it easier to sneak back, especially with Corvonite 

You got a glimpse of the sundial when Corvonite flew over anistar, you saw Augustine packing up his machinery, you also saw Sophie and coesette walk near The Pokémon center 

Better say your goodbyes to your coworkers right?

You instructed corvonite to land in a alley near the Pokémon center 

You then walked out and saw coesette and Sophie enter 

You began to walk into the Pokémon center, upon entering the lobby you froze 

The lobby was full of team flare grunts, they didn’t hesitate to toss out their Pokémon 

You flinched, and quickly stood in front of coesette and Sophie protectively

“So much for saying goodbye” you chortled 

“Go froslass!” You threw out froslass’s pokeball

“Quick use blizzard!” You commanded 

Frosslass let out a purr and sent a freezing wave of ice to all of the grunts’ Pokémon 

“Can you two fight back?” You asked the assistants 

They both shook their heads 

You grunted and began to command frosslass,”use blizzard again!”

The second wave of ice froze the Pokémon and the grunts 

“Nows our chance!” You dragged the assistants to the room you and your friends were staying at 

You darted down the hallways and ran up a few flights of stairs to get to the room

You lightly knocked on the door despite your situation 

A couple seconds later you could hear shouting from the floors below and the creak of a door in front of you

“Y/n you’re back!” Serena smiled, very relived

“Please let us in” you peeped 

She scanned your face and quickly let you and the assistants in 

Just how you left the room this morning, everyone was still there 

“Flare grunts are in the lobby and are looking for us in the building” you spoke barely above a whisper 

After that a bunch of shouting and heavy footsteps could be heard from the lower levels of the Pokémon center 

That got everyone in action, they rushed to the balcony that was attached to the back of the room 

“Wait, how will the assistants get away?” Calem looked worried 

“Serena take coesette” you began to grab corvonite’s pokeball

You released corvonite from its pokeball right after everyone else took off, which lead to just you and Sophie being alone on the balcony 

“How is he?” You asked 

“He’s upset since you left” 

“Do you know he’s associated with team flare?”

Sophie answered her head hung low in shame,”yes,but he’s getting second thoughts about it”

“How so?” You quirked a brow 

“He only kept running team flare because Lysandre was his best friend,but now he’s in charge and their goal in getting a perfect human less world is now lost, he doesn’t know what he’ll do”

“I’ll try to convince him, but this is my last day, I’m leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow” you climbed on corvinite’s back and helped up Sophie 

“Are you taking him with you?” 

“I plan on it” 

“Good, he loves you more than you think he does”

With that, everyone flew to the other side of the city. The seniors from earlier this morning were actually taking up quite a few rooms in the hotel you originally wanted to stay at

Yourself and the group a split up into three rooms, boys in one, girls in one, and you stayed with the assistants in the last room 

Everyone said their good nights and went to sleep, but you found yourself again quite restless 

You left the hotel and walked a different route to get to the sundial

You began to get closer to the sundial, that was until you heard a second pair of footsteps head in your direction

“You are challenging to get a hold of mon amour ~”

“What ever you’re planning please stop, stay with me please” you turned around and were once again met by Augustine 

There was no response from him

“I leaving kalos augustine, if you want to truly be with me then you need to come with me now” you began to tear up, after all this you still loved him and you couldn’t deny that for a fact

You heard Augustine sniff, “I love you y/n, I can’t deal with this anymore that’s why I sent Sophie and coesette over to the Pokémon center, I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me but-“

He wrapped his arms tightly around you and kisssed you

“Please take me with you!”

You nodded, wiping the tear from his cheek 

You began to lead him to the port. In which you’ll be leaving kalos from 

You failed to mention that you would leave early in the morning or in this case the middle of the night to get into your boat 

You boarded the boat and let Augustine sleep in your lap the entire trip over 

When the boat docked in galar’s coast you nudged him awake 

“Love,we’re here”

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fanfic tranfered!I promise you it only gets downhill from here


End file.
